Holding a Heart
by Katy Faraday
Summary: A collection of JATE drabbles. Some related, some un-related. Some happy, some sad. Some angsty, some fluff etc. Enjoy!  More coming soon.
1. Dark is the way, light is a place

Jate drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. (shocker...)

Enjoy :) More to come.

* * *

**Dark is the way, light is a place.**

In a dark room Jack lies on his back, sweating, restless. Kate is propped up on one elbow; one hand holds her head in place, the other rests on his muscular shoulder, massaging it sweetly. She doesn't have to see his face to know what he is feeling, what he is thinking. It's the island. It's always the island. He hasn't been happy since they left. He places both hands over his face and takes a few deep breaths.

Jack's heavy and uniform breathing calms her a bit. She worries about him. He's been looking at her differently the past few weeks. He holds her gaze longer and firmer. He looks into her eyes, seemingly searching for something deep within them.

When she notices that Jack is asleep, she kisses his cheek and lies back down on her pillow. Before she succumbs to sleep, she whispers, "Dark is the way, light is a place."

Kate is his light.


	2. Tell me I'm not alone

JATE drabble.

Tell me I'm not alone.

He lies on his back, gasping for air. This is it, the moment has finally come. Live together, die alone. He counts: one, two, three, four, five. _You can't let the fear in for more than five seconds._ That memory hits him hard. The first day he met Kate. More memories flood in and take control of his mind…

A bark in the distance brings him out of his memories. He tilts his head back and looks around for a source. Out from the bamboo comes a golden retriever. Vincent. The dog trots over and licks him repeatedly. This forces a smile on his tired, ragged face.

Vincent lies beside him, head resting on his paws. He doesn't leave. He won't leave. Live together, die alone. But he is not alone.


	3. Just like I remember

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. [ you all know that :) ]

But anyways, read, review, enjoy. All the normal stuff. :)

* * *

**Just like I remember**

Cameras flash and blind the group. Incoming shouts make their own thoughts inaudible. Jack holds Kate's shaking hand in his lap. She searches for something sweet and comforting in his eyes; something to reassure her. All she sees is strength and courage.

Jack is withdrawn into his thoughts; trying to remember every detail of their perfectly planned anecdote. _Don't forget, there are no others, there are no survivors, just them, that's it._

"Jack. Jack. Jack…" Kate nudges him and raises her eyebrows towards the cameras.

He leans in near the small microphone on the table. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Jack, can you tell us what really happened?"

Jack swallows hard and glances quickly at Kate then to the rest of the Oceanic six.

"We crashed. Some lived. Some died."

And some lied.


	4. Torn and weathered

Same disclaimer, same message. Read, review, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Torn and weathered**

Kate watches his car pull up into the empty lot. He stops, turns the car off, and slowly gets out. She mimics his flowing motions. He steps into the light; shock crosses Kate's face. She's never seen him so ragged looking, not even on the island. Kate is dressed in a classy skirt and blouse, high heels to accentuate her outfit, and her hair in a tight and flawless bun. Jack is in a t-shirt that looks like it hasn't been washed in a couple of days, old sweat pants accented with tawdry house slippers, and a scruffy beard that hides his usually perfect face.

A silent tear rolls down Kate's face as Jack wanders toward her. This is not the Jack she remembers. Not the Jack she wants to remember. She misses what the two of them had. Had; a past tense word, not present. This triggers another tear to fall.

He reaches her and holds his hand against her fragile face. She tries her hardest not to give in to him and show her weak side. It's just not in her nature. What she really wants, though, is to surrender to his warm embrace and never let him go, again. But she has to stay strong. She rests her head on his strong chest and tries to fight back a small whimper. She sighs heavily at her failing attempts. He tries to stay strong as well, she can hear it in his breathing, but to no avail; he succumbs. "I've missed you, Kate."


	5. Things that never happened

This one is a lot shorter than the others, but I figured it was okay. Maybe I'll re-do this one later?

Anyways, please read and review.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Things that never happened**

During his final moments he is faced with overflowing questions and doubts. Jack wonders if anything he had been through was real at all. He begins questioning anything and everything; especially things that happened on the island. Memories flood in and overwhelm him: the crash, the rescues, the loves, the heartbreaks, the lies, the secrets, the deaths.

These are the things that never happened.

Or did they?


End file.
